The present invention pertains generally to the household cleaning. In particular, the invention is a mop that includes a sprayer that is able to spray cleaning products that are sold for use with or without the mop described herein.
While mops, and spray mops, are known in the art, heretofore such spray mops have required the use of particular spray canisters specifically designed and sold to fit particular mops. As such, when one purchased a spray mop, the spray mop typically came with an initial canister, loaded with the appropriate cleaning solution, and when the solution in that canister was depleted, the canister had to be either refilled or replaced. Accordingly, retailers selling such mops had to stock several different items in addition to the initial mop (or mop kit), e.g., filled replacement canisters, as well as bottles of solution for refilling the canisters. In fact, at least one manufacturer supplies refills in various sized bottles and flexible bags having a refill spigot.
The presence of numerous items—mop kits, filled replacement canisters, refill bottles of solution in various sizes and configurations, as well as the existence of the very same cleaning solutions in various sized spray bottles—meant that retailers of such spray mops had to maintain a relatively large number of “stock keeping units” (“SKUs”), as each item, e.g, the initial mop kit, the canisters, the refills, and the various filled spray bottles, each had their own SKU. Maintaining a large number of diverse SKUs for what was, essentially, the same product (e.g., the cleaning fluid within the initial spray mop kit, the replacement canisters, the refills, and the standalone spray bottles, possibly of different sizes) meant that retailers had to deal with stocking, ordering, and shelf space issues.